Method in His Madness
by dramione4lyf
Summary: Voldemort defeated Harry yet Draco came on top as the new Dark Lord. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

This plot just popped into my head. Let me know what you guys think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1

"Stop fidgeting, Granger. It's irritating." Draco reprimanded her. "Fidgeting won't stop this wedding unless of course you have a change of mind", Draco continued with a smirk plastered on his face.

"As if I would risk Ron and Harry's life." Hermione retorted in contempt.

"Don't be so melodramatic, it doesn't suit you. You act as if I'm going to kill the Weasel and your Scarhead friend. Be glad, I've given you a choice in the matter."

"Yeah, right! Marry you or let Harry and Ron be tortured forever in Azkaban. Some kind of choice that was!"

"You ungrateful wench! At least I didn't kill your idiotic friends. As much as it pains me, I had them freed the moment you agreed to marry me. I'm a reasonable Dark Lord compared to that foolish Voldemort. Ask anyone."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Should I summon Potter, then? I'm really curious what he will say about me. Don't you think?"

"...and what Malfoy...crucio him in front of me if he says a single negative thing about you?" Hermione spouted in anger.

"Don't act like your world came crashing down on you. You've got a sweet deal. Your stupid friends out of Azkaban. Potter will soon get married to the Weaselette and the Weasel to that moronic Ms. Brown. The worst you got out of this is a heartbreak but that's petty compared to the world I envision and your going to help me put everything in perspective. Merlin, I've even sent my very own father to Azkaban!"

"As if I don't know you're taking out all your pent up anger on him by sending him in that dreadful place."

"You're partly right but the main reason I sent him there is that I don't want to give him or any of his staunch supporters any ideas of undermining my authority. I'm the Dark Lord after all or have you forgotten that already?"

"How can I forget when you keep on flaunting it every chance you get."

"Don't be such a sour grape, it doesn't become you. To prove my point that I'm a just Dark Lord. I've assigned Pothead as the new Minister of Magic."

"You must be joking! In case you don't know, the words just and Dark Lord don't exactly go together in one sentence. And Harry as the Minister. What nonsense is that?! He'll just be a figurehead for all I know!"

"I kid you not, my dear mudblood soon-to-be wife. Potter and I have discussed the things I want implemented."

"Seriously, Malfoy! You think I believe that? What? Did you and Harry talk about these supposed to be plans in between torture sessions?"

"As a matter of fact, we did. He was even the one who suggested that we torture him and the Weasel or else you won't give in to my proposal. We heal them of course, after you've seen them."

"What you're telling me is a lot of rubbish! They're all lies! Why go through with all of that? You could have just Imperiused me to do your bidding!"

"Finally, the know-it-all is asking the right question!" Draco exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"So are you going to tell me why you're desperate for my consent in this farce of a marriage? Hermione inquired impatiently.

Draco's laughter echoed in the entire room. "You may be the brightest witch of our age despite being a Mudblood but you totally lack the knowledge of Pureblood customs. Purebloods don't marry Muggles or Mudbloods such as your self; unless, we obtain the consent of the parents of both parties that will be involved in the marriage because the magic behind the Wizarding Marriage bond will not take in effect. The marriage bond detects if either parties are coerced into consenting by any magical means. Since you obliviated your parents, a job well done by the way," Draco mocked Hermione as he clapped his hands then caressed her face. "As a result, you've just made yourself an orphan. As such, only your consent is needed. It has to be your choice. We need to make our marriage binding in the Wizarding World."

"Why do you need our marriage to be binding in the Wizarding World? You're the Dark Lord, aren't you the exemption to that rule?"

Draco gave out his devilish taunting smirk. "I'm greatly pleased that you believe me to be that powerful as to be the exception. Be that as it may, the Wizarding Marriage bond is old magic."

"So you can't over turn it, how convenient!"

"Oh! Believe me when I say I can if I want to, but where's the fun in that? I'd rather mess with you than upset old magic."

"Clearly, you hate me as much as I hate you so why does it have to be me? You're the Dark Lord, you can choose whoever you want why not a Pureblood since you're so into your blood prejudice. Didn't you go out with Pansy? Why not choose her?" Hermione asked as she continued with her barrage of questions.

Draco pranced across the room and settled back in the plush chaise lounge chair, crossed his legs and placed his hands at the back of his head then criticized her in that ever familiar condescending tone, "You really are an insufferable know-it-all, aren't you? You just can't keep your mouth shut. You just have to know everything don't you? For your information, I did go out with that cow, Pansy because she's such a good fuck. Being a good fuck doesn't cut if one wants to become my wife. I don't want my children to be imbeciles. I envision my children to be perfect. So despite your dirty blood, you're still the smartest witch Hogwarts ever had aside from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. You're intellect and my power that combination will produce extraordinary children who will continue to reign over the Wizarding World in the not so distant future."

"Wait, what?" She sounded off in shock. "No one told me that we will consummate this sham of a marriage!"

"Seriously, Mudblood? Do I have to lecture you on what binds a Pureblood Wizarding Marriage?"

"I can't do it! I won't!" Hermione vehemently declared in objection.

"So, you're willing to sacrifice the lives of your two idiotic best friends?"

"You said so yourself; their torture was only a ruse to make me give you my consent but since I know already that you won't harm them and for some anomalous reason in connivance with them, I can back out now and you can have your merry way with any Pureblood breeding cow you can find to bear your inbred children."

"Ah, you're mistaken then. Have you ever thought why I divulged that information to you? Because, if this marriage will not take place today, those two buffoons you call best friends will die."

"How is that even possible? I didn't make any Unbreakable Vows with you when I gave you my consent. Remember, no magic involved. So how in Merlin's name…"

Draco abruptly interrupted saying, "True, you didn't. But, I'm clever enough to compel those two friends of yours to commit to an Unbreakable Vow with me that should you fail to marry me, their life will be forfeited. You Gryffindors take too much stock on friendship and loyalty that they're willing to bet their own lives for it. Too bad then, that they believe too much in you. I guess, you're not too much of a friend to them than they are to you because you can't sacrifice your happiness in exchange for their lives." Draco continuously sneered at her.

"But, that is blackmail! Surely, the bond would detect that I have not freely given my consent for this marriage because I'm under the duress of blackmail because you're forcing me to agree unless I want to trigger the Unbreakable Vow between you and my friends." Hermione snapped back in protest.

Still with that smug expression plastered on his face, Draco explained, "You see my Mudblood bride; the beauty of the Pureblood laws is that it didn't consider any Muggle manipulation you so commonly call as blackmail. Because Purebloods have magic, it is common to just Confound or Imperius someone into doing something. Hence, the clause in the Pureblood Marriage Bond that both parties should provide the consent without any magical means of coercion between them. Besides, the rule only applies to family so neither Potty and the Weasel satisfies the magical coercion clause because they're only your friends, which leaves me with this very optimistic feeling that you'll be my wife by the end of the day."

Then an idea came to Hermione, "Oh! Oh! I get it! If I die now, the Unbreakable Vow would be broken because I'm sort of what ties that vow to be triggered. Yes, that should work. Kill me now because I don't want to marry you; you bloody despicable excuse for a wizard!"

Draco stood up, walked closer towards her then snaked his arms around Hermione and whispered in her ears, "Care to find out?"

Draco maybe bold in putting that dare before Hermione, but in his mind he fervently hoped that she would not be provoked as much as to take on that dare - because the brightest witch of her age was right; her death would dissolve the Unbreakable Vow between Draco and her friends. He needs her in order for his plans to work out perfectly as he intended it to be.

Hermione would have given anything to have known how to do Legilimens. She wanted to see whether he's bluffing or not. Damn. Wait what is he doing; his arms are around her. Eeeew!

"What the…get away from me! Keep your hands were I can see them! Aren't you afraid my Mudblood germs will cling to you?" Hermione almost stumbled as she put some distance away from Draco.

Draco congratulated himself silently. He just distracted the Mudblood witch from deliberating on her decision by putting the moves on her.

Hermione was thrown off balance. She was having a difficult time making up her mind. If only she was given more time but she has none. Damn bloody ferret just sprung this on her; very Slytherin of him. Whatever plans Draco has, it definitely involves her. Fine, she will give in but she'll do her best to find out all about his devious plans and forge a way to stop it.

"Alright! Alright! I give up! You win this time! I'll marry you." She declared in defeat.

"That's my Mudblood!" Draco laughed boisterously tapping her at the shoulder. "I always knew you'd see it my way. Now, enough of this; everyone's waiting for us at the Grand Hall."

When the doors of the Grand Hall opened, Hermione was speechless. There were Death Eaters which is to be expected because Draco was after all the Dark Lord but their masks were all white and when she and Draco entered, they took it off probably sort of to honor their leader. She scanned the crowd looking for her two best friends; and there they were beaming happily at her. They were at the front row which surprised her and what's even more astonishing is that they really appear to be happy for her which is certainly very odd which made her think what they know that she doesn't. These were her friends. They stood by each other fighting for the Order against Voldemort and now that Voldemort's dead and gone which she still doesn't have a clue on how it all happened. How Draco even came to be the Dark Lord with her two friends Harry and Ron supporting him no less. This is giving her a headache. Ugh.

"Mudblood, I can hear you thinking; and stop frowning. Smile. Can't you see they're happy for us?" Draco cited tugging her arm closer to him.

"How, can I be happy when I'm getting married to the sodding Dark Lord, Ferret." Hermione murmured forcing a half-smile.

The ceremony was boring to say the least, until it came to the portion where they were to be magically bound for eternity. After the long incantation, a swirling white light enveloped her while Draco had a black mist hovering around him then after a split second the white light and the black mist entwined and a bright light shot up almost blinding everyone. Everybody was in awe as she had been. She now tried to recall if Bill and Fleur's wedding went similar to this one. As far as she can remember it wasn't at all anything even close to this probably because Fleur was a Veela. She can't make any other comparisons since she was a Muggleborn and let's face it have limited knowledge of Wizarding customs and traditions which prompted her to contemplate on reading all about this once this ceremony is over.

"Merlin! Mudblood! Will you stop racking your brains out? In case, you have forgotten you're in a wedding not in the library." Draco chastised his wife.

"That's Mrs. Malfoy to you. I'm your wife now. I won't stand any of this Mudblood nonsense anymore." Hermione almost sporting a smirk lashed back at him. Take that Ferret; 1 Point to me, Hermione complimented herself in silence.

In amusement, Draco pleasantly replied, "Good to hear that you're proud to be a Malfoy now." Two can play this game, he thought quietly. One point to him; which takes them into a draw.

Now that was weird. She was expecting him to be mad at her but he seemed to be somewhat pleased that she didn't hesitate on taking on the Malfoy name.

"Come on, my dear Mrs. Malfoy; let's entertain our guests with a dance. Let's show them how Malfoy's do it!" With that, he guided her to the middle of the dance floor.

She prepared herself to waltz when she heard a different tune that vibrated throughout the entire room. It was tango! She glared at his husband while Draco just put on his signature smirk and raised an eyebrow in response.

Hermione was quite amazed with Draco…impressed even. For someone who always came forth as cold and detached, this man before her could put so much intensity and passion in this dynamic, powerful and intimate dance. Not even a single moment did they take their eyes off each other; both engulfed by the sensual rhythm of the beat as if the captivating music flowed within their very souls. Their senses heightened awareness of every aspect of their partner, the space between them, and a sense of almost total freedom to lead and glide endlessly, forward and backward, swinging in that inexplicable rush to the delighted audience in attendance. She was mesmerized. This man she now unwillingly calls as her husband was very different from the boy she knew in her younger years. There was something indeed very different in him. She couldn't exactly get a fix on it.

The dance ended with a wild applause from everyone. She was still trying to catch her breath when her friends came up to her. "Hermione, that was definitely spectacular!" Ginny chimed in as she hugged her. "Who knew the Ferret could dance, right Harry?" Ron interrupted. "Yeah! I have to admit that was unbelievable." Harry added.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the performance Potty…Weasel." Draco drawled lazily.

Now, Hermione was confused further. Draco seemed to be cordial to her friends. It was astounding really that he doesn't give the feeling of being bothered by that childish name-calling by Ron nonetheless.

"Looks like the bruises are gone. How about your ribs and bones? Still healing, Scarhead?" Draco inquired in jest. "How's the arm?" This time Draco directed the question towards Ron.

"Thanks to Pansy, she did a wonderful glamour for the bruises." Ginny responded. "The dittany Blaise gave us helped. Madam Pomfrey prescribed me and Ron to drink Skele-Gro for three more days." Harry added smiling at them.

"Man next time you torture us do it a little less realistically." Ron complained.

"Torture should be real or else it loses its meaning, you dolt." Draco rebutted, lightly hitting Ron on the head. "You should be thankful, the Mudblood married me or else you both are goners." Draco added.

"Can you stop calling her that? She's your wife already, in case you have forgotten." Harry reminded Draco.

"Old habits, you know." Draco replied back in defense.

Hermione can't help but knit her brows in trying to understand what exactly was happening. She felt like she was in some alternate universe.

Hermione turned to her friends, "Since when did you become sort of like buddies all of a sudden?" Then she glowered at Draco, "You're the Dark Lord, shouldn't you be all brooding and vengeful…not friendly with my friends?"

"Are you jealous, dear? Too bad, they can't talk about that. You know one it's in one of our Unbreakable Vows." Draco disclosed in an attempt to get a rise out of her.

"How many bloody Unbreakable Vows did you make with my detestable husband?" Hermione demanded from her friends.

Harry fidgeting while trying to look away from her stated, "It's kind of difficult to explain…it…it's quite extensive."

"Seriously?! That many? You even lost count?" Hermione gasped.

"It's not that many in itself but it's boundless or shall we say one Unbreakable Vow is bounded by another and so forth and so on." Ron further commented.

Pointing her finger at Draco's chest, "You are one evil bastard!"

"Well, I'm the Dark Lord; am I not? So, it's kind of expected, you see. Speaking of, it's almost midnight. My wife and I bid you farewell. As you know, we need to indulge ourselves with the second part of our Marriage Binding vows."

Hermione was about to scream in defiance when Draco directed spell after spell at her.

"Silencio! Petrificus Totalus!


End file.
